


Future Meets Past

by Bunnibutch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The lengends of Tomorrow (TV 2016)
Genre: Arrow post season 3, F/F, F/M, Future Felicity help past team arrow and flash, Multi, Other, Time Travel, badass Felicity, the flash episode 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnibutch/pseuds/Bunnibutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2023, 7 years has past the death of "The Hood" or others would call "Arrow". Traveling back to the past will not stop HER from changing the past, to build a better future for both her dead lover and past self..(RE-EIDTED FEW MISTAKES IN NEED OF A BETAREADER!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storyline

Disclaimer: Anything related to Arrow belong to CW Network OR any reference to any DC comic related belong to the creators

In the future 2023, Arrow, Arsenal, The Black Canary, The Canary, Overwatch and The Flash are gone.  
But only a few heroes still lives to protect Starling City.

Felicity Smoak, 32, In the day is CEO of Queen Industries and IT specialists.  
But at night, she has to become someone. She must become something else. 

Felicity will anything in her power to protect the people precious to her alive or dead even if she must travel back in time to change timeline.  
\-----------------

In 2015, 

Diggle still helping team arrow when needed and Lyla has started preparation for the baby.

Roy still training and looking for missing Thea. 

The Lances are each doing their own saving the world. 

Barry recently woke up from coma with abilitlies. Team Flash created.

And Oliver and Felicity trying to win back Queen Consolidated. 

Team Arrow was peaceful has can be and Starling City is safe.  
That's what they thought until they meetings the biggest challenge yet. 

Future Meets Past.

Author Notes: This story takes place post-season 3 of Arrow. Just before the Episode "The Calm". The Flash also starts a early Barry wakes a month before. So the events only for The Flash Season 1 is 1-4 episode happened but a bit different which will be explained in the story onwards or in flashbacks. Episode 5 will be a be crossover episode.

Disclaimer: Anything related to Arrow belong to CW Network OR any reference to any DC comic related belong to the creators that created it. 

Let's start!!!


	2. 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year 2023, 7 years has past the death of "The Hood" or others would call "Arrow". Traveling back to the past will not stop HER from changing the past, to build a better future for both her dead lover and past self..

**2023**

 

 

* * *

The sky is black, the stars are out and the moon shining over the city cold night.

The poor families tucking in children for bedtime hoping to survive another day where the rich partying away & throwing money for unnecessary things. While the homeless try to keep warm for the freezing weather.

The shops are closed, the nightclubs are blazing music and police patrolling the streets.

On top of the most highest building in the city, a figure was standing there looking over the city but has it was there...

it vanish into then air.

"hehehe, did you find any valuables? " an malevolent voice.

The house was torn apart. Picture frames were broken in pieces. Drawers pulled out mess on the floor. Nothing was left unturned.

Young children crying. Both girl and boy. Has one of his men had them lock in a strong hold. Both cried out "let go!" desperately

"Not much sir. There is nothing much here also just like rest of the apartments we raided." one of the men's answers.

The kids keep crying...

"SHUT UP!" he hissed at them. His gun lock on them.

The kids were petified that youngest started to wet their pants...continue crying for their mum.

But the group of 5 guys in total laugh of utter enjoyment.

The mother, who was tied up and held down by one of the henchman.

Begging on her knees to release them Repeatedly..."Please!" cried out.

*SLAP*

"Mum!" the kids cried out.

She hit the deck started moaning. Where a red mark on her right check showing, she tried to pull back up but was stomped on stop by the mens.

"Mummy!" she could hear.

"Shut up!" He hissed. He asked his henchmen.

" Are you sure?"

"Boss there no valuables at all." 1 guy

"Yes I also check the bedrooms , check the desk and found few jewelry ." 2 guy

"I found her wallet and bag. But not much." 3 guy

"Boss, there is tv, few sliver wear. But that's it." 4 guy

"All of you are freaking useless!" Boss yelled. Poniting the gun from the family to them then away to calm down his breathing slowly. Trying to think clearly.

Then his eyes wander to the tied down mother, where her skin was exposed. Licking his tongue around his lips.

His smiled vicious.

"Maybe there nothing here to offer but..."

Men's all turn to him confused and waited for him to continue. Has their boss eyes pointed and the gun waving at the women.

"but she can offer much MUCH more ...hehe... "

Then all the men smiled victorious.

But the mother started shaking understanding the meaning and started screaming.

"LET GO!" crying frightening and children also cried along with her.

Boss answered "Why should I do that?" sneered

"Because she said so."

A voice came out of nowhere.

The lights went off.

"Police will be here in 5 mins but it doesn't matter because I'll be done with you lot."

All the guys turn around frantically.

Boss yelled out "Where are you?!" pointing the gun in diferent directions.

No one answered

"Why won't you answer? Too scared we can take you" taunted the boss.

*thud* *thud* *thud* *thud*

"WHAT THE FUC...*cough*

The boss starting bending down with one hand on his on his stomach and the other holding a tight grip on the gun. A steel connected with his right side of the head then his chest had push him back hard. He took few steps back hoping to get air back in his lungs. He was about to lift the gun to start shooting but it was kick from his hand across somewhere in the dark. The guy starting punch/kick thin air to is if could hit the unknown figure, but his hand was caught. He tried his other hand but somehow he was throw in the air, flipped over on his back onto an object.

*crash* broken glasses could be heard.

He started moaning "YOU MOTHERFU.." was knockout by a steal rod.

Lights were still off. The family found each other somehow and huddle together hoping the mysterious figure finish with the disgusting thugs.

The moonlight shine through the house window you can see the figure from bottom to top.

Black command boots, black leather tights with variety of weapons on her most noticeable was a bow attach to her back with dark green/black leather jacket unzip under it was half leather dark green looking sports bra and with stomach expose. You could see a long steel rod on on the right hand with black leather fingerless gloves with a strange ring on it and few other jewelry that can't be seen, around the neck had a high-tech device on and finally a the leather hood covering top half of her face but a black mask was worn over her blue eyes and few of her blond hair hanging out .

The mother was speechless. She didn't know her saviour was was a women.

A strong-willed women standing at front of them.

"Are you all ok?"

A melody-deep voice interrupted the mother's thoughts has she tried to huddle with her crying children but hands were stilled tied.

"Are you all ok?" masked women repeated.

The mother didnt know what to say but slowly nod her head up and down. Then turning to her children trying to see any injuries on her kids. She turn her head back to the masked women but she was gone.

Lights came on and blind her a second before the front door was busted down and screams "Police!" shouted through out the house.

She could hear police men's were running though her house and she open her green eyes and the group of thugs they were knockout on the ground around them and the boss laying down on her broken glass table.

One of the police men started talking

"Are you ok?" she nod yes

"Your safe." then felt relieve

"let me untied you" her hands were free.

The bruised cheek mother straight away hug/kiss her children and even though she was hurt too. Tears flowing down thinking that their nightmare is finally over.

An older men came up to them in a detective uniform, bending down in front of them and started talking in a soft voice.

"My name is Captain Lance and there is an ambulance waiting outside. You are safe now. These men will not be near your family never again. Let's get you all clean up."

Standing on top of the building from afar, the masked women watch the scene of police invaded the house, arresting the criminals and the family we're guided by the detective from the house in blankets straight to the ambulance.

She turn to leave and started jumping on other buildings on the opposite direction.

Back at the house, the Captain turn and stare in her direction she disappeared to.

* * *

 

*beep*

The masked vigilante stop jumping and stop to touch her earpiece with her two fingers. "Everything alright?"

A girls voice came through. "Yes. Police reported to the station. The family is fine. The mother has a bruise on her right cheek and red marks on her wrists from being tied up. The children have a few marks on there arms from the captive by the thugs, they are beening sent to Starling General Hospital."

"Thanks Sin or do you still refer lil birdie" she smirked

"Hey! I know where that nickname came from but you and Nyssa better stop calling me that it's Phoenix not 'lil birdie'." Sin/Phoenix clearly irritated.

The masked vigilante was clearly amused "sure...lil birdie"

"arrrrg!" clearly not amused.

Her voice change seriously

"Phoenix. Support the family with the secret account, pay the medical bills and send some money in their savings to help with the damage done."

Phoenix/Sin answered. "Already ahead of you."

"Good. Anymore business needs to take care of?"

"No. Speedy taken out few of the street thugs, stop a few attempted rapes and few car jakes down in other side of town in the Glades."

"Ok. I'm coming back to the lair then because I finish tonight criminals. I have to deal with the daytime pain in the asses 'criminals'." clearly not amused but sighs.

"Oh yeah. You know you shouldn't talk reference the board of directors has pain in the asses 'Criminals'. " Phoenix laughs.

"Shut up.I'm coming home."

"Ok. I'll alert Thea. I mean Speedy or Red arrow. Damn it. She should decide to pick one name." Sin/Phoenix getting confused

Masked vigilante chuckled

"You too. You have like 3 or much more names I think. You should really decide on one and keep it at that. Because I swear I'll crack soon with all of these secret identity names."

"I don't decide. I let the public decide on their imagination. I'll..."

"HELP!" Somesome yelled from an alley few blocks down.

"Never mind. Sin can you ring my EA and tell him that I might be late for the meetings today, to reschedule them around."

"Poor Jerry. Being overworked by her superhero boss." Phoenix laughs

"Yes alright. Laugh it up. I'll be home soon and give the message to Thea that she got little Sara and Willam later today in the afternoon to babysit."

"I already sent a message to Jerry and I'll pass it to Thea now. Be careful out there and try get some rest...Felicity"

Phoenix/Sin said finish quietly then disconnected.

**"HELP"**

The masked vigilante started to jump off the roof to the innocent that's in trouble.

* * *

 

In Starling city at night there is a legend of a masked vigilante who called different names by different people because of the so called mystical powers she has.

Some call her **Arrow** because the artery skills she shows impossible.

Some call her The **Canary** or The **Black Canary** because the scream that she screeches loud that can blow your eardrums apart.

Some call her **Arsenal** because of the weapons she has on her and abilities to use them.

Police call her **Overwatch** because she is guardian angel watching over the city.

Governments call her a **Crow** because she swoops in and ruin a lot of their plans..

Secret Organizations call her **Oracle** because of the abilities to protect herself both physically and anything related to technology.

But her favourite is **ﻣﻮﻟﯽ** in Arabic translated to **Mawlā** which means **" Protector "** in English.

But in the day, she is actually a normal human being who doesn't have superpowers at all. But still try to protect the city in the daytime ...

Felicity Megan Smoak, 32, the CEO of Queen Industries and head of the IT department in Starling City.


	3. 2023 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year 2023, 7 years has past the death of "The Hood" or others would call "Arrow". Traveling back to the past will not stop HER from changing the past, to build a better future for both her dead lover and past self..

CHAPTER 2:

* * *

 

**2023**

 

_If you had a choice to travel through time? Would you take it?_

 

"I know, I know I'm late Jerry. But can you stall them like for another 10 mins?" Felicity said on her Bluetooth earpiece while getting out of her Black Lexus Rc 350 car.

Picking up her black hand bag on her left and slam the door then locking her car up.

She was wearing a white slim button collar casual business blazer suit jacket coat outwear over a basic white business t-shirt which on the bottom is tuck inside a black business pants and with creamy coloured high heels covering her toes and thick heels. But the most change of her appearance was her original hair color, brunette instead blond with contact eye lens no glasses show off her beautiful blue eyes and with minimal make up on.

"Felicity no. *stomp* They are glaring at me though the meeting room glass and muttering very angry." a demanding secretary said.

Felicity was rushing out of the car park into the front door of Queen Industries.

The doors slide open and see the doorman.

The doorman said "Good morning Miss Smoak."

She nod back and smiled. "Good morning Bob. How are you? How are the kids?" while trying yo get her ID pass out of the handbag.

"I'm great Miss Smoak. The kids are fine also. It was also a great help from you, with the program for Mick to during college this year to. It help him a lot with all the money to pay his classes. And May will start next few years so I'm very grateful." Bob had said genuinely.

"I'm grateful that the progr..." she was interrupted

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation. But you SHOULD be here RIGHT now because it look like a screaming match is about to start." said an nervous EA who staring to get upset.

"I'm coming. I just got through the front door." Felicity turn to Bob mouthing 'sorry' Puting on her ID card and pass.

Bob just nodded and let her right around security checkpoint while she head to the elevator still talking.

"I'm at the elevator right now. Just walk in there and tell them I'm on the way, be patience or leave. I'll talk to them later if they are throwing a fit."

"But Felicity!" Jerry said

"Don't But Jerry. If you won't say it then put me on speaker." demanded Felicity

"Are you sure that's a good idea? That will definitely make them more upset." he hesitated

"Would you like to talk to them then?" question Felicity

"No way. Nah uh. Absolutely not. I don't want to get thrown into the wolves den. Are you trying to get me killed?" Jerry immediately answered

"Then put me in speaker and I'll order in takeout for both us later. Anything you want ok?" She tried to negotiate with her EA.

"hmmmm" he was tempted

"I'll let you off early and call in Betty tomorrow to cover your shift." she quickly added and still waiting for the elevator to come down.

"I don't know."

"Annnnnnnd I'll get you into that new restaurant "The Ola" that famous right now for you and your wife second-year marriage anniversary next month with all expenses pay."

"DEAL!" he agreed quickly.

"You forgot didn't you?" Felicity smiled slyly

"No." he lied

"Suuuurrrre. Leave me on speaker on the table and leave if you don't want to be in there when they start throwing tantrums." She suggested

"Fine. " Jerry sigh.

While Felicity was still waiting, she could hear door open then angry voices were "where is your boss?" " Where is she?" "She late!" "Don't know why *click

"Miss Smoak your on speaker now." said calm EA (AN: what a quick mood change. lol)

"Thank You Mr Ruth. Please leave the phone there and exit the room." said serious Felicity

"Yes madam" he quickly left the room and release a relived sigh.

Silence enter the meeting room til one of the board members spoke up.

"Miss Smoak we do not need to wait for you to start the meeting that SHOULD had happen this morning but push back til noon to your demand. And your still not here. We has a board of.. " he was interrupted

"Mr Hall, who hold most of the business shares in this company?" Felicity suddenly asked

"You do Miss Smoak" said Mr Hall while gritting his teeth together.

"And who is the had brought this company back to business and former glory Mr Hall?"

"You...did... Miss...Smoak" Mr Hall spit out.

"That's right. I own this company. Queen Industries belong to me. I brougt this business with the help of others to its former glory. So 'Board of Directors' has many times I have repeatedly told you all that I won't give up my position up and take shit from anyone of you. You can either stay quiet and wait for me because I'm downstairs still waiting for the elevator or get lost and I'll talk to you later time when I'm free." Said like a true CEO of Queen Industries.

A satisfy Felicity turn off and took off her earpiece and the elevator doors finally opened. She walked in alone and press 50th floor button. The door closes and began to climb.

When later passing the 37 floor pass, Felicity yawned, she was still tired from the lack of sleep from last night activities and getting the young kids dress for school.

Suddenly the elevator froze.

She groan and started pressing the button to talk to the emergency. "Hello anyone there?"

Then Felicity put her right hand in her bag

In a quick step, turn around while dropping her bag & contents on the floor in the process. She extended her spare metal baton against a man's throat.

The man with brown eyes, a brownish hair and beard. Wearing long Brown Coat, black t-shirt under along with dark blue jeans on with black bussines shoes.

He had both his hands up in a surrender pose and spoke "I come on peace" smiling too brightly for her liking.

Felicity didn't believe him the second and keep her baton close to him.

"I know. I may look like a weird stalker who happened to appear suddenly to you." he was trying to convince her.

She stared at him blank.

"ok maybe I do. But I can help you. You may of heard of me"

Felicity nod to him to continue but keep her baton close to his throat.

"Come on beauti.." he was hit quickly in the stomach and push back to the elevator walls. With the metal rod across the throat holding his head up and a knife out of nowhere was bit to close to his sensitive area for his comfort. Her head close to his and started talking in her deep voice.

"Ill give you 5 seconds to explain who you are. That's it.

"Ok. ok. gezzz flirt with a dangerous girl and get wipe out. So not cool." he babbling

She glared him more.

"My name is Rip Hunter. And I'm a time traveler."

Felicity stepped back and stared at him dumbfounded.

 


End file.
